


Heartlines

by Amercat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amercat/pseuds/Amercat
Summary: Albus dreams of a lot of things: An alternate universe where he wasn't a Potter, opening his own paint shop, and of Freya Hawkins falling in love with him. Freya is the best Hogwarts quidditch star since Harry Potter himself. She is wild, snarky, and beautiful. And there's Meadow, her loony best friend who Albus makes a deal with. One that will hopefully help him in landing a date with Freya Hawkins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a Next Generation Harry Potter fanfic about Albus Potter, but also about two lovely characters I made up on my own - wild Freya Hawkins and sweet Meadow Rice. The first chapter is just a little introduction to the three. All and anything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Hope you enjoy!

This story was about Freya Hawkins.  
Freya had the sort of skills that made her a Quidditch star. She was easy in the air, quick on her broom, her dark eyes had perfect vision, and her biceps could lunge a beater at a quaffle as the same as if a massive troll had. Part of this was all due to her famous Quidditch star parents: Milo Hawkins of Tutshill Tornadoes and Katie Hawkins, nee Bell, of the Holyhead Harpies. They gave Freya her very first broom before she could stand. And part of the reason she was just so good was that she loved Quidditch. So it was no surprise that she would become Gryffindor’s Captain in light of her seventh year at Hogwarts. Which she was proud to be.  
However.  
There was more to being a Gryffindor Captain. There was more to being a star at Hogwarts. She wanted to be the Captain of the Arrows. She wanted to be more. She wanted to be a legend. But to be more, you had to give more. And Freya Hawkins just wasn’t sure if she had anymore left to give.  
She contemplated this over a bowl of cereal, frowning at the moving picture of Rami Davies on the box of her breakfast. He held a snitch and winked at her. Her frown deepened even more.  
“Cereal?” Her Dad asked her with an air of surprise. He grabbed a blue mug from the cabinet to make himself coffee. “Is that a breakfast for champions?”  
Freya raised her eyebrows and decided to take the lighter approach. She didn’t want to disappoint her parents too early in the morning by telling them she had been eating cereal every day all summer. Plus, she was leaving for Hogwarts and wouldn’t see them until her first match. That would be two weeks to let the guilt sink in.  
“A middle-aged dad drinking coffee at breakfast?” She asked with the same tone he had. “How typical.”  
Her dad grinned and shot the mug up in the air in a salute.   
Dad: 0  
Freya: 1, but probably something like 8,128,385.  
Freya’s mom walked in wearing her usual mom-like sweatsuit sporting a sweaty forehead and barely heaving. Freya worked out just as much, if not more, than her mother and she still beat her each time they ran together. It was no wonder that Katie Bell became one of the greatest Beaters for the Harpies. But it sucked that everyone assumed Freya would be great too.  
She just had to be better.  
“Mom,” she started. “You’re getting sweat on my new broom.”  
Her mom took a swig from her water bottle and cocked a brow. “Am bloody not. I’d never do such a thing to that beauty. Just look at it, Milo. Can’t believe it was so much money, but bloody hell, it was worth it.”  
Freya’s dad shrugged. “Hm. Don’t know if Freya was truly worth all that money, but we will see.”  
“Dad!”  
Freya’s mom smiled and shook her head at him, sharing a secret look that Freya rolled her eyes about. Her parents were always sharing looks. All kinds of looks: Mad ones, happy ones, confused ones, loving ones. She couldn’t imagine anyone sharing that many looks with each other. Until she met Meadow. They shared way more looks.  
Freya got to her feet and began wrapping her new broom, Lancelot she affectionately called it, before turning to her parents. She gave them a pointed look.  
“I’m leaving,” she announced.  
Her mom sighed. “Why can’t we see you off? It’s your last year!”  
“Because,” she started, “every year you two barely see me off. Everyone wants a picture or an autograph, or a handshake, or whatever else. I got pushed on my butt last year and landed on someone’s pet ferret. Just please, stay home.”  
“Oh please,” her mom waved it off, “nobody ever really notices us. And when they do, I can’t stand it. Always getting in my face and making me sign in weird places. . .”  
Freya’s dad snorted. “You signed a man’s butt cheek and mentioned it at least five times at Christmas.”  
She blushed. “Yes, well . . . Oh, Freya. But what if you get lost?”  
“I’ve gone to platform 9 ¾ six times, Mom. And I’ll be with Meadow. You know how Hufflepuffs are - good at finding things and what else. I’m supposed to meet her there in thirty minutes, so. . .”  
“Uh. Fine. Go. Leave your mother in a pool of tears and leave her all alone heartbroken forever.”  
“You have Dad,” Freya said.  
His jaw fell open dramatically as her mom waved her hand at him and made a face.  
The Hawkins laughed and hugged tightly. Katie cried and pushed a dark lock out of Freya’s eyes, like she always did, and Milo reminded her that she would see them in two weeks at her first match as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Freya made a quick exit, but not before rolling her eyes and throwing Rami Davies’ picture face down on the table.

*

This story was about Meadow Rice.  
Meadow was weird. And she went to a school full of wizards and witches. And yet, they still thought she was a loony bin. So she liked plants. Plants and Herbology were her sufficient skills and okay - they weren’t awesome like being a Quidditch star, but her plants rarely died. How many times had she gotten A’s in Herbology? All of them. Freya only passed because she let her cheat off her.  
And that was only because they’re best friends. No, more like sisters.   
It was a strange occurrence to find one without the other. A rumor started that Freya threatened to stick her broom up Headmaster Longbottoms bottom and that Meadow threatened to send him a poisonous plant (you know, the one that eats you in one bite) if they weren’t in the same classes. Of course, this was just a lie. They only cried, not threatened.  
And it worked.  
As long as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had a class together, Freya and Meadow were sitting side by side. Were they listening to the lesson? Absolutely not. The friends usually spent this time writing notes to each other about typical teenage girl things.  
I haven’t had a plant die in seven months! New record!  
I found my only two beaters snogging in the locker rooms. I didn’t sign up for this.  
I found my parents in the middle of a swing party. That pretty much summed up my summer.  
You win.  
Again, typical girly things.  
Meadow Rice was waving her parents good-bye from her compartment window. She couldn’t wait to get away from those crazy loony bins. With their organic clothes and cooking herbs . . . It was their fault she was so strange. I mean, they named her Meadow for Christ’s sake! They didn’t even give her a chance.  
Although Meadow thought about how her hippy parents weren’t at all very hip, her green eyes watered. She’d miss those deranged and lovable fools. Christmas was far too long until she’d see them again.  
“Why can’t I sit with you?!”  
If only she could get equally as far away from her little nose-picking brother. Ash was freshly turned eleven and itching to make his path towards Hogwarts on his own. At least, she had to momently thank to Merlin himself, that he wasn’t sitting his bum on the ground of the platform and thudding his chubby hands on her mother’s shoes, wailing because he wanted to go to Hogwarts. Now that he finally was, he was following Meadow around like a stench.  
“Go away. I’m waiting for Freya,” she told him and tried to push him out of her compartment. But like an annoying stink that he was, he pushed himself out of arm’s reach and sat down. His green eyes widened at the mention of Meadow’s best friend.  
He was in love with her. Gross.  
“I want to see Freya.”  
Meadow snorted. “Bloody hell, Ash. Why can’t you go and sit with your friends?”  
He frowned and his cheeks turned a slight pink. “I don’t have any.”  
Meadow’s heart crumpled in pieces and fell to the floor. Damn her little brother and making her feel all gooey and sad! Now she felt like a total a-hole for trying to kick him out. Of course he hadn’t made any friends - but he would. Meadow had only Randall when she first came to Hogwarts and he managed to escape her not even fifteen minutes within entering the castle. Stupid toad.  
Sighing, she sat down beside him and ruffled his blonde hair. “You will. Most first years make friends on the train, actually. But if you want to stay with me - “  
“And Freya, too, right?” He interrupted her.   
“Yes,” she hissed. “If you want to stay with me and Freya, then you can.”  
“Awesome,” was all he said.  
Meadow couldn’t believe it. Though he annoyed her to no wits end, she loved her baby brother and now her baby brother was growing up and going to Hogwarts. It felt like yesterday when she first got her letter. When she first met dark eyes and front tooth-gaped Freya Hawkins. They were so small then, so innocent. Well, Meadow was still full of innocence - and she wasn’t really sure if Freya was, too. They didn’t owl as much as they always did during the summer. But Meadow had to understand the pressure Freya was under. She was Captain this year.  
Just then, Freya pried the door open to their compartment, took one peek at Ash and grinned.  
“My wittle baby brother! All grown up and going to Hogwarts!” She kissed his cheeks and he turned a bright shade of red, trying to wiggle out of Freya’s strong grasp. Her arms were pretty spectacular. “Better be a Gryffindor.”  
Meadow made a face. “No, he’s going to be a Hufflepuff.”  
“I could be a Ravenclaw,” he piped.  
Freya snorted. “You’re better off being sorted into Slytherin. Ravendorks think they know everything. Rubbish!”  
Meadow hushed her. “Don’t listen to her, Ash. She’s just jealous because she doesn’t know everything. And she could never get into their common room.”  
“Uh, please!” Freya snorted. “Those blasted fools spend over an hour trying to figure out a riddle, where as I just tell the fat lady a password. Imagine being so bleeding drunk and -”  
Both their eyes fell on Ash who was listening and watching them intently.   
Freya sat down opposite Meadow and Ash and turned serious. “Meadow, do you have a tampon? I’m bleeding like a mad-wom-”  
“Bye!” Ash left the room quicker than a wave.  
The two best friends erupted in laughter. They spent the next hours talking about their crazy over-bearing parents, how long will Headmaster Longbottom’s speech will be this year, oncoming Quidditch matches that Freya was ready for but was her team ready? They ate Bertie Bott’s jelly beans and Meadow accidentally ate a vomit-flavored one. The girls had a normal train ride to Hogwarts, unaware that just three compartments down sat a Potter boy who was hopelessly in love with one of them.

*

This story was about Albus Potter.  
In another universe, Albus would be someone else entirely. He wouldn’t be Albus Severus Potter. He wouldn’t be the younger brother of James Potter II, who kicked ass on the quidditch fields at Hogwarts and was now kicking even more ass on the quidditch fields for Puddlemere United. He wouldn’t be the older brother to Lily Potter II, who was only fifteen years old but had music record companies already dying to sign for her incredible voice. He would be no son to Harry Freaking Potter.  
If he could change his eye colour like Teddy, he would make them blue or brown. Anything but green. He absolutely hated his green eyes.   
But he adored Freya Hawkins’ eyes.  
Her eyes were so dark, almost black, and he liked how they matched her perfectly tamed hair (even if she only left her hair down when she was in classes - and of course Albus noticed). Albus Potter noticed a lot - maybe too much about Freya Hawkins.  
But he wasn’t a stalker.  
Bloody hell. If he had a coin every time his cousin Rose called him a stalker. . . Well, he’d open his own paint shop. Which was obviously his dream to open - in Hogsmeade, far away though from WWW because he had horrible flashbacks to when his cousins practiced their merchandise on him.  
Albus often daydreamed that (if he couldn’t grasp the courage to finally ask her out this year) in few years time, when That’s Sew Crafty! Was open for business, Freya Hawkins would walk in wanting to find blank canvas and pastels and a cute artsy boyfriend and he’d be there to give her a discount on art supplies and a dinner date.   
If only she would even look at Albus.  
All right, so he wasn’t as good-looking as his brother, but that was only because he wasn’t as committed to quidditch as he was. And James got all the good genes, all thanks to taking after their tall and beautiful mother. Albus was short (Lily for Merlin’s sake was basically the same height as him), he couldn’t see anything without his glasses, his hair was always wild and unmanageable no matter what, and he burned in the sun. Badly.  
But he was cute. In a sappy, sometimes brooding, artsy kind of cute.   
So why wouldn’t she just look at him?   
Everywhere he turned and looked, Albus found eyes on him. Heard them whispering, too.  
Oh wow, he looks just like Mr. Potter! Those eyes!  
The hair!  
It’s a shame he’s not like his father, though. I heard he can’t even ride a broom right without slipping right off!  
But with Freya Hawkins - he was invisible. And maybe that was why he had a big fat crush on her. She never gawked at him, whispered behind him in classes, never asked him to get a freaking autograph from his Dad. Freya seemed to be too preoccupied in getting better at quidditch, getting on James’ nerves when he was Captain last year, and only speaking to Meadow Rice, the loony bin of Hogwarts.  
But this year was going to be different, he was certain.   
And he had a plan.  
A really stupid one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The first chapter was just a short introduction to Freya, Meadow and Albus. The next chapters might be different - did you prefer reading all three in one chapter, or would prefer to read separete chapters in one character. For example, one chapter JUST following Albus and so on? The feedback would help me out a lot! Thanks for reading. Until next time xo Amercat


End file.
